Sora's Stories
by kittygurl93
Summary: This is just a random Fic that was floating around in my head. so yeah.


**Kittygurl: Hello all of you and thank you for coming. This is my first fanfic that i am posting. So yeah. Anywayz this is just random stuff. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characterc. But the characters from his story are my made up one's. **

* * *

"Hey, Riku. Can you come here for a second, PLEASE." Sora said, pouting. Just like he always does when he wants something.

"Sora, What do you want this time?" pretending to be upset when actually Riku loves any opportunity to be next to Sora.

"Just come here Riku." Riku, keeping up the charade, walks over to Sora as if walking to his own funeral."Riku, stop acting like you hate me."

"I don't hate you Sora. I just hate the favors you ask of me."

"Haha, Riku, very funny."

"I thought so." He finally steps close enough to see that Sora was holding something in his hand. "Oh no."

"oh no what?"

"Please tell me you didn't."

"What? That I didn't write another story. What is wrong with my stories. You always like them."

"No I don't. I tell you that your stories are stupid. You turn around, laugh and pretend that I am joking. So if you want to be an idiot that's up to you but I am not reading another of your stupid baby stories."

"My stories are not for babies!"

"Well, it sure seems that way when I read them. And I am through reading them so go ask Roxas to read it. I'm sure he would be happy to do anything for you."

"Rikuuuuuuu, I want you to read it."

"No, Sora, I am not going to read whatever you've written this time." Then you could see a big smile creep across Sora's face. _Now if you know Sora then you would know that this means that he has hatched an idea to con Riku into doing what he wants him too. This also means that Riku is know in trouble. _

"Okay, Riku, you win." Sora says turning and walking away like a wounded puppy.

"I'm not, what? Really?"

"Yeah, Riku, you win this time. I'll just go look myself in my room for the next two weeks and not talk to anyone or go anywhere." Riku just stands there in a dazed confusion thinking. Then realizes that Sora's surprise party is this coming weekend. Riku just thought it was a coincidence but Sora knew exactly what he was doing.

"Sora," Riku says with a sigh," come back here." Sora turns around and walks right up to the elder boy grinning, knowing that he had won.

"Here you go Riku." Sora says, handing Riku the story.

"What's this one about, Sora?"

"Well, this one is a moral story."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"It means that the story teaches the reader a sort of lesson."

"Okay, Sora, what lesson does this teach? How to do you're hair?" Riku laughs at his own joke while Sora just glares at him. "Okay, Sora, I'm reading." He looks down at the front cover and starts to giggle. "The witch and her maid? Nice title Sora." He then starts laughing harder.

"Laugh all you want. You can never judge a book by it's cover. _Now, if you know Sora personally or have ever read one of his stories then you should know that you can almost always judge Sora's books by their covers. Of course, noone wanted to upset Sora so noone ever told him. So Riku is now stuck in the predicament of actually reading Sora's newest attempt at writing. _

"Are you going to read it or what?"

"Okay, Sora, I'm reading." He looks down and opens the page sealing his fate for the day.

**The Witch and her Maid**

ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A YOUNG GIRL NAMED TANYA. TANYA WAS THE KING'S DAUGHTER, WHICH OF COURSE MAKES HER A PRINCESS, DUH. _'Leave it to Sora to put "Duh" in a piece of literature.'_

WELL TANYA WAS A VERY SPOILED LITTLE GIRL. HER FATHER GAVE TANYA EVERYTHING THAT SHE WANTED. THE YOUNG PRINCESS EVEN HAD HER OWN PERSONAL MAID. THE YOUNG MAID WAS NAMED TARA. SHE WAS THE TANYA'S MAID BECAUSE TARA'S FAIMILY WAS KILLED IN A FIRE. THE KING WAS 'KIND' AND MADE HER THE PRINCESSES MAID, THINKING THEY WOULD BECOME FRIENDS. BUT TANYA WAS VERY RUDE TO TARA, ORDERING HER TO DO USELESS THINGS SUCH AS SWEEPING THE DIRT ROAD. OR CLEANING THE PRINCEESES ROOM(WHICH WAS GINORMOUS) WITH A TOOTHPICK. (DON'T ASK HOW. TARA JUST HAD TOO)

ON TARA'S DAY OFF SHE WAS TALKING WITH THE COOK'S YOUNG ASSITANT, JEREMY. "JEREMY, WHY DO YOU THINK TANYA'S SO RUDE?"

"I'M NOT SURE. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER."

"I TRIED TO BEFRIEND HER BUT SHE JUST COMMANDE ME AROUND AS IF I'M HER PET DOG. WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING! SHE TREATS PUPPY PETE BETTER THAN SHE TREATS ME."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY AGAIN TARA. IF YOU TALK TO HER THEN MAYBE SHE WILL SEE HER MISTAKES AND TRY TO CHANGE THE WAY SHE TREATS PEOPLE."

"I DON'T SEE YOU JUMPING UP TO BEFREIND HER NOW DO I."

"THE COOK NEVER LETS ME LEAVE THE KITCHEN UNLESS IT TO GO TO TOWN OR IT IS ME DAY OFF."

"WELL TISIN'T YOUR DAY OFF."

"YEAH IT IS. WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"WELL IT IS MY DAY OFF AS WELL SO MAYBE WE COULD GO CATCHA MOVIE."

"SURE WACHA WANNA SEE."

"I DON'T KNOW ISIN'T THAT NEW X-MEN MOVIE OUT."

"YEAH, LETS GO SEE WHEN THE NEXT SHOWING IS."

"TARA! I NEED YOU IN MY CHAMBERS IMMEDIATLY!"

"TODAY IS MY DAY OFF TANYA!"

"I DON'T CARE GET YOU LITTLE HOMELESS BUTT UP HERE!"

"JEREMY, I'VE GOT TO GO."

"WHY DO YOU LISTEN TO HER?"

"SHE IS THE REASON I HAVE ANYPLACE TO LIVE."

"BUT," JEREMY STARTED TO SAY BUT TARA WAS ALREADY WALKING UP THE STAIRS TO THE MID-EVIL STYLE CASTLE. ENTERING TANYA'S ROOM, TARA ALMOST BEBAN TO CRY THINKING ABOUT HOW MISERABLE SHE MAKES HER LIFE. 'I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE MOVIES WITH JEREMY. SHE JUST FINDS THE PERFECT TIMES TO TORTURE ME.' LITTLE DID TARA KNOW TANYA HAD A SERVENT SPY ON TARA AT ALL TIMES. THAT WAY WHENEVER IT LOOKED LIKE TARA WS ACCTUALLY HAPPY, TANYA COULD CALL TARA TOO HER SIDE AND MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE. WHEN THE SERVENT ASKED WHY TANYA DID THIS SHE SIMPLY REPLIED THAT :TOURTURING OTHERS MAKES MY LIFE ALL THE SWEETER: BASICALLY TANYA WAS THE MODERN WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST. AND WHEN APPROCHED WITH THAT NAME SHE RECIVED IT AS A HUGE COMPLIMENT.

"WHY ,TARA, WHATEVER IS BOTHERING YOU?" TANYA SAID IN A FAKE WORRIED VOICE.

"TANYA, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WHY IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"TANYA WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I JUST WANT TO ENJOY YOUR COMPANY. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?"

"TANYA! TODAY IS MY DAY OFF! CAN I PLEASE JUST ENJOY SOME SHOPPING TIME!"

"OH, SO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING. WELL I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT TAKING A TRIP TO NEW YORK. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME?"

"TANYA, DON'T JOKE WITH ME. HOW COULD I AFFORD ANYTHING IN THE STORES YOU SHOP IN. DO YOU LIKE TEASING ME?"

"NO, I'M NOT TRYING TO TEASE YOU. I WAS GOING TO BUY YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES. AS A TOKEN OF OUR FRIENDSHIP. IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?"

"TANYA, SINCE WHEN HAVE WE BEEN FRIENDS! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A ROCK. THROWING ME AROUND LIKE YOU OWN MY LIFE."

"WELL I'VE DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW. I'M GOING TO TRY TO BE GIVING." Wait a second, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to what was happening with Tanya while Tara was talking with Jeremy.

_TANYA WAS SITTING IN HER ROOM ALONE PONDERING WAYS IN WHICH_ _SHE COULD TORTURE TARA WHEN A MYSTICAL CREATURE APPEARED. _

"_HELLO TANYA, I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU."_

"_AND EXACTLY WHO ARE YOU ?"_

"_WHY I AM A FAIRY, OF COURSE."_

"_LADY, THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY , YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A FAIRY. I DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVE IN FAIRIES WHEN I WAS YOUNGER_ ."

"_WHETHER YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT IS NOT OF ANY IMPORTANCE, FOR I HAVE COME TO INFORM YOU THAT THE FAIRY COMITY HAS COME TO A DRASTIC DECISION. YOU ARE THE MEANEST, RUDEST, MOST SPOILED BRAT THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE PLANET AND YOU_ _NEED TO CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE _. _WE, THE FAIRIES , ARE GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE WEEK TO GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER BEFORE WE INTERFERE. WHICH IS SOMETHING WE DON'T DO VERY OFTEN. WHICH MAY BE WHY WE HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A LEGEND. AND I FOR ONE AM TIRED OF SITTING IN THE SHADOW AND NOT TAKING A PART IN THE WORLD. ANYWAYS YOU HAVE ONE WEEK." AND THE 'FAIRY' WAS GONE LIKE THAT. _

"_OKAY, MAYBE I'M GOING CRAZY ."_

"_BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT." CAME THE VOICE OF THE FAIRY FROM WITHIN THIN AIR."_

_Okay, that now brings us back to the present. _

"I'M TRYING TO BE GIVING."

"OKAY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TANYA?"

"HAHA VERY FUNNY. I'VE DECIDED THAT I WANT TO BECOME YOUR FRIEND."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE. I HAVE HAD AN EPIPHANY. I HAVE REALIZED THAT YOU NOW HAVE NO ONE ELSE IN THE WORLD ANYMORE EXCEPT ME. AND I NOW INTEND TO BECOME YOUR BEST FRIEND." NOW IF YOU HAD EVER MET TANYA YOU WOULD KNOW SHE WAS INCAPABLE OF BEING A GOOD FRIEND. UNLESS YOU IMPLANTED A NEW BRAIN IN HER HEAD THIS TO NEW YORK IS GOING TO BE A DISASTER. THEY LEFT AS SOON AS HER FATHER COULD GET THE JET READY. ON THE PLANE RIDE THERE TANYA AND TARA ACTUALLY HAD A CONVERSATION THAT DID NOT CONSIST OF ANY COMMANDS. **BUT THEIR CONVERSATION IS NOT OF ANY IMPORTANCE SO I DID NOT RECORD THE CONVERSATION. **THEY ARRIVED IN NEW YORK AROUND 3:OOPM. TANYA'S FATHER HAD ARRANGED FOR A LIMOUSINE TO TAKE THEM WHEREVER WE NEED TO BE TAKEN.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS SHIRT?"

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH?"

"OF COURSE."

"WELL, NO. IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR WEARING A PUMPKIN ON CRACK."

"THANK YOU."

"YOUR WELCOME."

"YOU KNOW WHAT. MAYBE YOU HAVE HAD AN EPIPHANY. THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO EXPLAIN THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN ATTITUDE." **IF YOU HAD JUST BEEN THREATENED BY A FAIRY YOU WOULD HAVE AN EPIPHANY AS WELL.**

"SO YOU PICK ME OUT AN OUTFIT"

"OKAY I WILL."

**BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. OKAY. TANYA AND TARA BECAME BEST FRIENDS AND THE WORLD WAS A BETTER PLACE. HAHAHAHA, YOU WISH. THEIR FRIENDSHIP LASTED UNTIL THE VERY NEXT MORNING. THEN EVERYTHING WENT WRONG. ****The next morning.**

"TARA GET UP HERE." TARA ROLLED OUT OF BED SCREAMED TO THE CEILING 'WHY ME!' AS SHE DOES EVERY MORNING WHEN TANYA WAKES HER UP. SHE THEN WALKS UP THE MILLION STEPS TO TANYA'S ROOM AND SLAMS THE DOOR OPEN.**(DO NOT ASK ME HOW YOU SLAM A DOOR OPEN. YOU WOULD HAVE TO ASK TARA.)**

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SLAMMING MY DOOR OPEN!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TANYA FROM YESTERDAY!"

"OH, WERE YOU STILL ASLEEP?"TARA NODS HER HEAD ANS GIVES TANYA THE EVIL EYE,"I AM VERY SORRY I FIGURED YOU WERE ALREADY AWAKE AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME FOR BREAKFAST."

"OH, IN THAT CASE, I AM SORRY FOR SLAMMING YOUR DOOR OPEN."

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED."

"Sora did you actually write this"

"Of course. Do you think it is any good."

"Well, to tell you the truth. It sounds kind of strange."

"Well keep reading. Maybe you will like the middle part more then the beginning. You can't always tell if you'll like a story just by reading only the beginning, right. "

"okay, if you say so Sora."

"Riku, if you want to stop reading my life's work then I can just go jump off the top of the school. No one will miss me anyways."

"Sora, stop trying to act like an Emo kid. I'll keep reading."

"Yeah!"

'_This is going to be a long, long day. Now, where did I leave off at. Oh yeah.'_

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED."

**OKAY SO I LIED ABOUT THE WHOLE "EVERYTHING THEN GOES WRONG" BUT IT WILL EVENTUALLY. I PROMISE. **

"WHAT IS YOU WANTED TANYA?"

"WELL ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TODAY?"

"WELL," THE TRUTH WAS TARA HAD MADE PLANS WITH JEREMY TODAY TO MAKE FOR YESTERDAY BUT SHE REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO TELL TANYA THAT SO," NO, NOT REALLY."

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"WELL I WAS THINKING ABOUT GOING TO PARIS FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS AND I DON'T REALLY WANT TO GO ALONE."

"WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I WOULD LOVE TO GO BUT, I HAVE PLANS LATER ON AND I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BREAK THEM."

"OH, WHO WITH?"

"NO ONE IN PARTICULAR."

"REALLY, THEN WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"BECAUSE IT'S PERSONAL."

"HEY, WERE GIRLFRIENDS. YOU CAN TELL ME ANY THING."

"IF I TELL YOU DO YOU PROMISE TO KEEP IT A SECRET."

"OF COURSE."

"AND YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO LAUGH."

"I WOULD NEVER LAUGH."

"WELL IT'S A DATE. WITH JEREMY."

"THE COOK'S ASSISTANT? OH THAT'S RICH. A SERVANT AND A SCULLERY PAGE BOY."

"HEY, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH."

"I'M NOT LAUGHING. I THINK IT'S CUTE."

"WHATEVER." TARA SAYS AND SHE TURNS TO WALK OUT THE DOOR.

"TARA, WAIT A SECOND."

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT. TO POKE MORE FUN AT MY PATHETIC LIFE!"

"NO. I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT WE SHOULD INVITE JEREMY TO COME TO PARIS WITH US."

"SERIOUSLY!" TANYA NODS HER HEAD. "WAIT."

"WHAT?"

"THE COOK WOULD NEVER LET JEREMY LEAVE FOR THAT LONG. AND ESPECIALLY NOT IF HE WOULD HAVE FUN."

"I HAVE MY WAYS. I MEAN I AM THE KINGS DAUGHTER. THE COOK HAS TO DO WHATEVER I TELL HER TOO. EVEN IF I TOLD HER TO CUT HER OWN HAND OF SHE WOULD HAVE TOO SO SHE WILL HAVE TO LET JEREMY COME WITH US."

"REALLY TANYA. YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR MY BEST FRIEND."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH."

"DON'T THANK ME. JUST GO TELL JEREMY AND START PACKING." TARA THANKS TANYA AGAIN AND RUNS TOWARDS THE KITCHEN. TANYA JUST STANDS THERE AND SMILES. PROUD OF HERSELF FOR FINALLY DOING SOMETHING SELFLESS.

**The End**

JUST KIDDING. I LOVE DOING THAT TO YOU. 

"Sora you really need to stop doing that. You sound like an idiot."

"Oh so I sound like you then." Riku glares at Sora. "Just finish the story and no criticizing until you've finished."

"Okay."

TARA HEADS FOR THE KITCHEN AND, LITERALLY, RUNS INTO JEREMY, WHO WAS ON HIS WAY TO TOWN.

"WHOA, TARA. WHERE'S THE FIRE."

"OH SORRY. I WAS JUST ON MY WAY TO THE KITCHEN TO TALK TO YOU."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE TO CANCEL OUR DATE TODAY."

"NOT EXACTLY. THERE'S BEEN A CHANGE IN PLANS."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE PARIS?"

"TARA, DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW THAT IS ONE OF MY DREAMS."

"WELL PACK YOUR BAGS."

"WHY?"

"WERE GOING TO PARIS, YOU IDIOT."

"NO WAY."

"YES WAY."

"HOW?"

"ON A PLANE."

"NO I MEAN WHOSE PAYING FOR IT?"

"TANYA."

"WHY?"

"WELL ME AND HER ARE FRIENDS NOW AND SHE INVITED ME TO COME TO PARIS."

"WHERE DO I COME IN?"

"HANG ON A SECOND. I'M GETTING THERE."

"SORRY."

"ANY WAYS, SHE ASKED ME IF I HAD ANY PLANS AND WELL I SAID KIND OF. BUT TANYA WORKED HER MAGIC AND GOT ME TO TELL HER I HAD PLANS WITH YOU AND SHE SAID THAT YOU COULD COME TO PARIS WITH US."

"THE COOK WOULD NEVER LET ME GO ON A TRIP FOR THAT LONG OF A TIME PERIOD."

"THAT'S WHAT I TOLD TANYA BUT SHE SAID SHE COULD TAKE CARE OF IT." JEREMY LOOKED AT TARA QUIZZICALLY. "TANYA IS THE KING'S DAUGHTER SO IF SHE TELLS THE COOK TO LET YOU GO THEN SHE HAS TO LET YOU GO."

"THAT'S RIGHT." JEREMY SAID, A BIG SMILE ON HIS FACE.

EVERYONE SPENT THE AFTERNOON PACKING AND THEY WERE ON ONE OF THE KING'S JETS BY SIX PM. OF COURSE TARA AND JEREMY WERE SITTING TOGETHER AND WERE FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER. AT FIRST TANYA DIDN'T MIND. BUT THEN SHE GREW INCREASINGLY JEALOUS. TANYA DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE TO FLIRT WITH. IN FACT SHE HAD NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND. SO SHE SAT THERE, SCHEMING. COMING UP WITH IDEAS ON HOW TO BREAK THE TWO OF THEM UP. NOW YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE PURE EVIL TO EVEN THINK ABOUT BREAKING UP A PERFECT COUPLE LIKE TARA AND JEREMY, BUT THAT'S WHAT TANYA WAS. PURE EVIL. EVEN AS TARA WAS ASLEEP ON JEREMY'S SHOULDER SHE WAS READY TO PUT HER PLAN IN MOTION.

"Sora, is that suppose to be an ending?"

"Well, no."

"Then were is the rest of the story."

"I haven't finished it yet."

"Then why did you have me read an unfinished story."

"Because I need help."

"Yeah, psychiatric help."

"Hey I'm serious. I didn't want to finish it without someone's honest opinion."

"So you want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah."

"Well," with Sora standing there with his goofy smile on his face, Riku couldn't bring himself to tell Sora that he wasn't sure what to say about the story. It was so confusing and to tell you the truth it was pointless. So, "well, you want to know what I think.?"

"Yes I really want to know what you think."

"I think," Riku puts the story on the table and picks Sora up over his shoulder, "I think it's a beautiful day and that we should go outside on the beach."

"Wait, what about my story? Riku this isn't funny. Put me down, now!" Riku just keeps walking, already out the door and walking on the sidewalk towards the beach.

"Riku seriously, I can walk on my own."

"I don't trust you."

"Were on our way to the beach. I love the beach, why would I run away?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, put me down."

"You promise you won't run back to your stupid little story.?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Riku puts Sora down and they continue on their way to the beach.

"Hey, what do you mean 'stupid little story.'?"

"Well,"

"So you did think that it was stupid!"

"Not really,"

"What so you mean not 'really'?"

"Well, the way you wrote the story was okay, sometimes, and the story wasn't exactly written bad it just seemed like you went off in a million different directions and not focused on the main topic here. The story is suppose to be about how people should treat others nicely, right?" Sora nods his head. "Well you kept going on about their relationship and so it kind of sounds like a love story." There was silence and the two of them walked with Sora pouting. "Sora I'm not saying that it's bad, I'm just saying you should play to your strengths." Sora tilted his head to the side, which made him look like a confused little puppy, which in turn made Riku giggle. "Sora you should write a romantic story."

"What do you mean."

"Well in every story you write you end up going off in a romantic direction and you write romance really well so you should write romance."

"Okay. Oh, I just go a great idea for a story."

"What's it about?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey, that's not fair. I just gave you some great advice."

"Yes you did. And I appreciated it but you'll have to wait and find out."

"You are such a little brat."

"Yeah, maybe, but you know you love me." Then Sora runs towards the beach and Riku chases after him. Riku tackles him and Sora lands in the sand.

* * *

**Kittygurl: So i hope you enjoyed the random crap from my mind. so yeah. Please review. **


End file.
